Remembering Lost Memories
by Jaffa Amazing Cakes
Summary: This story is about JackXBunny. When Jack starts dating Bunny, supernatural things start to happen. Pitch wants to get rid of Jack once and for all but someone else has other plans.
1. Something's Missing (1)

_Welcome to my Rise Of The Guardians Fanfiction! This story is added with Beyond Two Souls, if you don't know what that is, continue reading._

_Beyond Two Souls is basically about a girl named Jodie. Before Jodie was born (When she was in her mums belly) she was one of the twins. Aiden was her twin brother but he was still born. Afer Jodie grew up, Aiden was still with her looking after her and watching._

_Jodie almost lost Aiden more than once because of a thing called Rifts. Rifts are gateways into the infraworld (The other side) Aiden is what we all a entitie. Not all entities are nice and caring, some will kill others._

_Let's start the fanfiction now! If you still don't know what Beyond Two Souls is, google it or look it up on youtube._

All these years I thought I was alone, when really, I had someone more important than that. He hid himself from me for years and I don't know why. I almost got killed by Pitch Black and he didn't do anything to save. Maybe he couldn't find me, maybe he got lost searching for my soul. My names Jack Frost and I have an entitie that I long forgot I had. Aiden.

It took 30,000 years to find out that Aiden finally found me, he showed up when I needed him the most, in the hands of Pitch! If I had to say how it all began, I might aswel start here...

_Next chapter will be longer. This story contains a bit of JackXBunny. This is just the beggining._


	2. Saddening Nightmares (2)

_This is offically the first chapter! The other one was a starting point. Enjoy my shitty fanfiction! If anyway you want to contact me, my skype is .smith or just visit me __, I'm Fady, Events Manager. Warning, this fanfiction may contain Mpreg._

Since I first became Jack Frost, 30,00 years ago. Doing the same old job gets boring. It's just no fun doing the same thing over and over again, maybe if I had someone to do it with, but who?

(At Burgerss):

All these years flying past town to town thinking I'm missing something, what is it though? I just don't get why I do this job anymore when there's a hole in my heart.

I look up and notice the Northern Lights on. What do the others want now? Might aswel try and teleport, last time I did that I ended up smacking my head againsted the wall and getting a concussion.

I shut my eyes and concertrate on teleporting to the North Pole, letting my magic take over around me. At first I felt no magic at all. I ended up trying for around 10 minutes before I started to feel myself being teleported, not the best feeling ever.

Next thing I notice is pain on my face, I lift myself up to see the faces of the other Guardians looking at me, I hold my eye as if to ease the pain.

"Jack, why do you try to teleport after you know what happens?" Said a strong voiced Russian.

"I thought I could try and not get my face smashed into the floor, seems like my powers are still weak for teleporting" I replied, removing my hand from my eye. It concerns me that maybe my powers are disappearing, that does slightly explain the 10 minute trying of teleporting.

"Let's take the meeting to my office" Said North.

"Good because I can't feel my feet due to a certain spirit" Bunny said then glares at me.

"I can't help it, it's my nature" I join in.

We walk to North's office where we all take a seat where we desire, I sit on the window ledge, Bunny sits on the sofa closest to the fireplace, Tooth sits in mid-air and Sandy sits on his dreamsand cloud.

We talk about how our holidays are going and our jobs for a while. I didn't even realise I shut my eyes until I felt a nudge on my left arm.

"The 'hole point of this meetin' is not to fall asleep" Whispered Bunny. I opened my eyes to see him next to me. When did he get there?

I sighed and whispered back, "Sorry, I guess my powers tire me out sometimes"

"Wha' do ya mean by tha'?"

"Well, when I tried to teleport earlier, I just couldn't, it took a few go's to finally teleport. It felt like my powers weren't listening to me." I shut my eyes again, my body demanding sleep.

"Go to sleep Frostbite, I'll put ya in your bed later."

"Can I sleep with you in your Warren, lately I keep getting nightmares while sleeping...sleeping here." I start to lose the strength to talk.

"Errr... Sure Jack, do ya mind if I ask wha' the nightmares are abou'?"

"Pitch...killing you, I can't...lose you."

_Bunny's POV:_

_"Pitch...killing you, I can't...lose you."_

I look back at Jack to see him asleep. Is Pitch sending the nightmares? Sudden I get a protecting urge over Jack. Why would he be dreaming about me dying anyway? Am I really that important to him? What if he had feelings for me...no he can't, he won't want to be my mate for as long as one of us dies.

"North, Jack's fallen asleep" I say outloud, causing the Guardians to look at Jack. Sandy sends some dreamsand to Jack making sure he has sweet dreams.

"Awwwe, he's so cute when he's sleeping. He must be tired" Tooth says. I roll my eyes.

"I guess this means the meeting it over. We will meet again in a few months time, unless something else comes up which demands a immediate meet-up" North announces.

I nod as I pick up Jack bridal style,_ has he always been this light? He needs to eat more._

Tooth and Sandy has already left, just leaving North, me and a sleeping Jack.

"Hope ya don' mind if I take Jack to sleep at the Warren" I said.

"As long as Jack is comfortable, It's fine with me. Try anything with him and I will skin you alive."

" I won't," I gulp. I tap on the floor to make a tunnel to the Warrn and jump in.

I carry Jack to my bed and set him down, I lay next to him protectively.

_A few hours later_

I wake up to whimpering, I look over to Jack to see him crying in his sleep. My heard breaks of sadness and guilt.

I wrap my arms around Jack and nuzzle him. I used to do it to my kits before they were...killed with my mate. It calmed them down.

"Jackie, It's only a dream, I'm still here and I'll protect ya"

"Really?" I'm suprised at the fast response.

"Yes, go back to sleep Jack, I'm right here" With that Jack snuggles into my fur, I hold him and nuzzle him till he falls asleep. No more nightmares came to him that night. I'm getting soft on the little ankle bitter.


	3. Who's Aiden? (3)

_Welcome back to Chapter 3! I'm trying to make the story go on for quite a while but I don't think that's going to work... Anywhoo, Enjoy!_

* * *

(At the Warren)  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes. _Was North making pancakes?_ I open my eyes to see I'm not at North's workshop, I'm in the Warren.

"Good morning Jack, I made pancakes if your hungry." I look towards the door to see Bunny standing there.

"Thanks, do you mind if I used the toliet?" I asked nervously.

"You don't need to ask that, It's over there" Bunny pointed.

"Thanks"

I walk towards the door that Bunny pointed to. I open the door and shut it behind me. I turn to look at the mirror and see 'You don't need him, you have me.' on it. _Did Bunny put this here?_ I touch the glass to whipe it off until my vision went blurry.

_I see myself as my human form getting out of the shower and about to walk out the room till I look at the mirror, 'You don't need him, you have me.'_

_"Aiden, cut it out! This date is happening either way, even if you don't like it."_

I wake up to notice I'm back in Bunny's bed, _when did I get here_.

"Jack! You're awake!" I seen bunny walking towards me with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Urgh...what happened?" I put my hand on my head to ease my headache.

"I'd like you to tell me that, one minute you said you're going toliet, the next I found you collapsed on the floor." Says a very concerned Bunny.

_I collapsed? What it about that memory I saw? Who's is Aiden though, I seemed to be talking to someone but no one was there._

"I think I saw a memory, it was a strange one at that to." Bunny gives me a weird look. He must think I'm crazy, but how can I explain to him what I saw when I don't even know.

"A memory? But I thought you got them all back, maybe something triggered it?"

"The writing on the mirror.. I did see the exact same writing in my flash back."

"What writing? I didn't see any when I got in there, all I saw was a collapsed Jack" Bunny laughs.

"Very funny Bunny."  
"Aster... My real name is Aster, I prefer that compare to Bunny"

"Why are you telling me this now Bun...Aster? We've know each other for centries and you're just telling me this now?" I'm confused, maybe he trusts me now? But what didn't make him trust me in the past?

"No reason... I er... How about we go paint some eggs?" Did Bunny always stutter? Maybe I should stop asking myself questions that I don't want to know the answers to, I do that a lot.

"Err...sure"

Bunny walks out the door

* * *

Bunny comes back a minute later some eggs, paint brushes and different shades of paint, red, blue, green...you get it.

"Here, take a egg and a paint brush and start painting away" Bunny says.

I take a paint brush and begin to decorate it with colours, I feel a breathe on my neck. I turn my head to see Bunny looking at my egg.

"When did you learn to paint like that?"

"I never learned, I guess I just had it in me, I mean I do create every snowflake with different designs, It's just getting boring now"

"Boring, boring how? Thought you loved doing your job, it's not meant to be boring"

"It's just getting old doing the same thing over and over again, I feel like something's missing but I don't know what. I think my flash back had something to do with it, I was talking out loud to someone named Aiden but I have no idea who he is"

"Maybe Tooth..." Bunny was cut off due to a howl. We both instantly turn around to be face to face with a nightmare horde.

"Pitch's nightmares?" _Does this mean he's back?_

* * *

_oo A cliff hanger, not much of one but we will find out in the next chapter what happens, maybe some confessions will be unleased. _

_Btw I try to update daily, if that doesn't work, 1 in every 2 days._


	4. Secret Feelings (4)

_Welcome to Chapter 4! No one's probably reading this but owel. A fight is going down and someone might get hurt :o:o._

* * *

"Attack them! Destroy them and make them wish they were never re-born" Said a sinister voice. _Pitch_

"Aster, how are we going to defeat Pitch without destorying your Warren with it? There's no..." I was cut of by a pissed off Aster.

"Don't say 'Hope' because I have plenty of it. Should we get North's help?" Bunny said while destroying some nightmares with his egg bombs.

"I'm actually going to agree with you Kangaroo"

"I'm not... Never mind, just follow me into the tunnels. You're going to need to run"

"Just go!" I screamed at Aster. We ran to the tunnels as fast as we can while we were being chased by your worsest nightmares. I can hear their voices encourging me to stop.

_"You wonder about Aiden, but truth is that you will never know who he is"_ says a nightmare.

"Ignore them Jack, they will do anything to get their hands and rip us apart" I cringe at that comment.

_"Ignore us and Aiden will disappear"_

We reach the tunnel, I look back and see at least a couple of hundred of nightmares.

"Jack, hurry up! I can lock them in here but not long otherwise they will kill everything in the Warren" I start running fast towards Bunny as a nightmare grabs hold of my leg and bites me. I fall onto the grass.

"JACK!" I see Bunny running towards me and picks me up, he carries me bridal style then runs towards the tunnel. All I can see is darkness and a blurry vision of Bunny. "Jack, stay awake okay? I'm not sure what the nightmares did to you but it's probably not good"

"I'm trying...not working." I let out a cough before I lose unconscious.

_Bunny's P.O.V (Point Of View):_

_"I'm trying...not working."_ I look down at Jack a notice he's no longer awake.

"Jack, just hold on please" I feel tears stream down my face. _What if Jack died? I can't cope without him. I...Love...Him_ I think to myself. If I love him, does that mean that maybe he loves me back? I push the thought away.

I reach to the North Pole and close the tunnel behind me. I look around for North to help Jack,_ my Jack._

"NORTH! I NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP" I shout at the top of my voice.

"Bunny, what's with the... What happened to Jack. Never mind, TO THE INFIRMARY!"

* * *

_I really can't be bothered to writing fanfiction but if you want more, pm me or simply comment._


	5. Please Read! (5)

Author's note:

I am probably not going to continue this story because I just can't be bothered with it anymore.

IF you want I can write another cross-over with Rise Of The Guardians and Froze (The new Disney Film coming out 8th December). That might be more interesting to typing than my yaoi one atm.

**UP TO YOU! YOUR CHOICE. Email me if you want to contact me.**


End file.
